For Amy
by rae of sunshinexx
Summary: Amy cannot seem to know why she is upset and the Doctor cannot resist the urge to relive past mistakes. A look at what could have happened after Vincent and the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1: It's the wrong kind of place

'For Amy'. The words still ran through her mind and yet they did not seem to be the source of her sadness. Vincent had shown her adoration beyond anything she had ever felt but something told her that the reason for her misery was far from the ginger artist who had captivated her. Tears fell steadily from her hazel eyes as she stared at the blues that covered her bedroom walls. _Just like the TARDIS_. It had always been about the TARDIS. Even when she was younger and she would run around with Jeff, she would be thinking of her raggedy Doctor. Tall, dark hero, the man of her dreams. It was funny now to know that he was only a few rooms away from her. All she ever wanted was right before her yet she couldn't shake this feeling of loneliness. Not the loneliness that felt her when she had no boyfriend, or when she had not for a while, but the emptiness that surrounded her when she realized that she had no best friend. It had always been that way. So lost in her search for her Doctor, she had pushed aside every friend she had made. Yet why did she feel as if someone who would have played the part of the comrade, the role of the sidekick, was once filled and now was missing? Whatever it was, it caused the tears to pour down her freckled cheeks.

He could feel the pain rippling through her, hear the sobs echoing through her door but did he dare to search her mind? He had trained himself, years ago, to put up the barrier between companion and himself. But he could not always control it. That's how the Dreamlord had known all about Amy's dreams, that's how he now knew that Rory was the source of her distress. And what plagued him most was that still, in death, she missed her best friend. Not her fiancé. He had to keep his mind at bay, had to keep his self control. If he did not, then he did not know what the consequences would be. With Rory here, he didn't have to worry about putting Amelia Jessica Pond in danger. With Rory here, he didn't have to fear that he'd fall in love.

Absence. In her heart, there were missing pieces. Parts that did not seem to makes sense. There were holes where there shouldn't be, gaping holes which caused her pain in every beat of it. She knew who could fill those holes. She had always known, but she had been shot down. She had been refused. And somehow, that kept her at bay. The fiery, red-headed girl she once was no longer existed. This new Amy was perfectly content with rejection. She just sat by and let the agony consume her. And it was nights like tonight where she cursed everything that she was, everything that she would be and everything that she had forgotten.

'_I can't. It'd be wrong of me. It'd be another Rose.'_ That was his greatest fear, the restraints that kept him back. _Rose._ It all came back to her. He remembered the pain that she had caused his tenth regeneration. The agony that filled him when she had left. He remembered everything so why was his eleventh so keen on repeating the past? Wasn't it enough to see his love being taken away by this life that he led? Wasn't it enough to watch as she chose the human incarnation of himself, the one who could give her a normal life? Wasn't it all enough? '_Apparently not,'_ he thought for he found his hand on the doorknob to Amy's room, her sobs even louder once he was in the confines of the cozy bedroom. She was lying on her side, her back towards him, and her fiery hair was sprayed across the navy sheets. Silently, he made his way towards her, knowing that if she sent him that condescending look she was so famous for to him, that he would be out of the door within the minute. But she didn't turn around, even if she had heard him. She laid perfectly still. Swiftly, he unlaced his shoes, kicking them off one by one as he released himself from the hold of his tweed jacket. Before he could stop himself, for his fear of loss took over, before he could take notice of his masochistic behavior, he climbed into the bed of Amelia Pond and gently slipped his arms around her, letting her fall into his embrace.

His chest was warm against her back, the tears slowing as she felt his hearts beating against it. It was soothing, a music that could steal her heart away in any moment. There was something to perfect, so right about him 'comforting' her. There was something so pure, and she couldn't quite name it. Gently she turned in his embrace, his grey meeting her emerald eyes in a battle of pain. Who was hurting worse? The girl who couldn't remember why she was crying or the man who feared the loss of another? Either way, neither said a word, Amy only silently laying her head upon his chest. And that's how she found herself the next morning, smiling comfortably in his arms.

Never did she think she'd return, not after everything that had happened. That night was so distant in her past, so brief yet so prominent in her mind. It had been innocent at the start, and yet their emotions got the better of them and led to the greatest memory that Amy held dear, and there were other's that many would have claimed to have surpassed that night. But none did for her. "Mum, come on then," her hand was being tugged forward as she was led through the Museé D'Orsay. The little girl before her bouncing with each step as she ran towards the famous work of Vincent Van Gough. "I want to see the Doctor, it's my favorite." The tears slowly filled her eyes as she entered the once familiar room, her eyes scanning each painting and pulling her daughter towards the one gift she'd always cherish, the beginning to the greatest night of her life. "Mum, look. It says 'For Amy'! You...no, you couldn't have. When you were with him, you went to see him, didn't you?" '_Ah, she is too smart for her age,_' she thought as she looked into the grey eyes before her. Pale cheeks sprinkled with freckles, just like her. "That's a story for another time," she muttered as she ran her hand through the dark curls of her daughter, gently picking her up and feeling as Eden's two hearts leapt against her own.

**I own nothing.**

**Just a short little thing I thought up while watching Vincent and the Doctor. Utter crap or do you think there is anything there? **

**Reviews please :)**

**-Rae.**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't look back in anger

He lurked in the shadows, as he had done the majority of her life. The memory of her growing within Amy was fresh in his mind as he stared on. If only he had gone to her when she first found out. If only he had made the braver choice. He had been afraid, all those years ago, to step forward and meet her. He had been to frightened of what would come to his beloved Amy Pond when she birthed his half Time Lord child. Would she survive? And what if she didn't, what would he do then? A child running around the TARDIS was not something he foresaw in his future. But it had been his moment of weakness that caused this, not hers. None of the blame was upon the shoulders of Amy Pond, to him. It all was resting upon his.

She was just as he had always imagined, her beauty sent straight from her mother. All of Amelia's characteristics were present within her, all but those eyes and her hair. Her smile was Amy's, her laugh was Amy's, even her stance was Amy's, just as fiery as he had hoped. But those eyes, they were all him, and that dark hair had to have come from him too. She had part of the monster that he was within her, she had part of the burden and he'd have to help her along someday. She was part Time Lord after all and he knew what that entailed. Two hearts, just as his, but a regeneration would never occur. She would progressively grow as any child should until she reached her prime age, in which case she'd never change.

Then he'd take her with him. He'd have to. Amy would be heart broken and he'd have to find a way to leave her behind because he could not dare have her aboard the TARDIS again. For if he did, he wasn't sure he could ever let himself watch her leave again.

"Eden, come on then," she muttered from across the museum as their child ran from picture to picture, her bouncing curls painting a beautiful picture for him. He only want to run and hold her in his arms, something he had been aching to do since the moment he first laid eyes on her. She was four now, much advanced for her age according to the humans but just as she should be for a half Time Lord child. Amy's hand reached out for hers but the child ran on. It was then that he took notice of to where. Her swift legs were carrying her right to where he was hidden.

He tried to escape tried to turn away, no matter which way he moved Amy would see him. '_Hadn't thought this entirely through,_' he thought as he froze, his hands finding his sides and clenching into fists. She wouldn't know who he was, she would think him a strange man. '_But I don't want her to think me a strange man,'_ it broke his heart to watch her slow, to see a realization in her eyes that he dreaded and all he had to do was wait for the words. "Why are you hiding, Doctor?"

'_Doctor? No, she did not just say Doctor..._' Amy was running towards Eden, her long legs carrying her uneasily as she tried to stay calm. Four and a half years she waited for him to return, minutes upon hours, hours upon days until she couldn't count any longer. He had left her high and dry and she could not blame him. She knew what she had been getting into, she knew the consequences of traveling with the Doctor and she knew, better than anyone, how much it hurt loving him.

Her eyes first met his hair, still the same jumbled, dark mess it'd always been. At times she was grateful that Eden had inherited her unruly curls rather than his hair. Now, she couldn't exactly see why. It was as beautiful as she had remembered and went perfect with the bowtie he still adorned. She gazed upon the tweed jacket and the hiking boots and adverted her gaze before she found his eyes. Those she couldn't look into. Then she'd know that it was all real. She wondered how long it had been for him, how long he had been without her.

"I'm not hiding, just watching." His voice was just as she could recall, deep with it's British brogue yet so beautiful and enticing. The words would not come to her, her mind only a jumbled mess of reactions. Her first was to embrace him and hold him close, as she had wanted to do since the moment the TARDIS disappeared before her. The second, was to slap him. Hard. She wanted him to feel pain, to understand how devastated she had been all these years. And the last was to remain as she was, motionless. If she didn't move, if she hardly breathed then no harm could come of her. Maybe if was just another of her dreams, just another break in her bravado, her weakness being the Doctor.

Her fiery red hair was just as he remembered, to him she hadn't changed a bit. She hadn't change...that's what frightened him. Four years and a child would have changed even the most resilient of people and yet Amy Pond looked as if she was the same from the moment he left her. "Amy?" He questioned as he stepped forward completely, all traces of shadow gone from his visage. "Amelia Pond." He grabbed her hands, or what he could of them before she took a swing at him. All eyes upon them as hand contacted with face in a brutal battle. "What was that for?"

She had decided to take the second instinct. It expressed her feelings most swimmingly to her. If only she could make it worse. "What was that for? What was _that_ for? Oh, you are glad that is all you received." And she turned, trying her hardest to leave before the Doctor decided to speak again but she wouldn't have that luxury, not with Eden before her.

**Yeah or no? I wanted to make it a full length story. I can continue if you like :)**

**Reviews please.**

**-Rae. **


	3. Chapter 3: In your eyes

They stood staring at each other for a limitless amount of time, Amy's hand still ready to strike the moment he got close enough to her. All the numbness of first seeing him had begun to wear off and the pain and anger that had filled her for years was beginning to resurface. There was nothing worse than abandonment. To her, it was the worst feeling that could embody a person. To feel alone and forgotten was torturous. But the Doctor would know all about it, wouldn't he?

She just was as beautiful, or even more so if it was possible, as he'd remembered. All fear of her lack of change still rang in the back of his mind as he tried to decipher what it could mean. But now, in that moment, all that mattered was the green of her eyes and the pain that he had inflicted within them.

She knew that it had to be confusing for Eden, hell, it was confusing for her and she had lived through everything. She didn't know how else to explain what had happened and what would happen. Yes, she was smart for her age but she was still only four. It was then that three things happened in quick succession. First, Amy's guard fell down as the Doctor tentatively reached out and placed his hand upon her cheek, the urge to place his forehead to hers and wrap her up in his arms as he had always done clearly showing in his eyes. Second, his hand was removed just as quickly as it had been placed there. And third, he bent down to look Eden in the eyes, grey battling grey for answers and adoration that both had been lacking for the past years.

"So you're really him?" She stated and it caused him to laugh, up close she was even more breathtaking then he could have ever guessed. He slowly nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. The wheels in her mind were turning as she was trying to process questions, but all he wanted was to open his arms to her and hug her, to feel her hearts beating next to his. "In reality then, you're my father? It's not a lie that I've been told to believe, because truly, many found me insane when I told them that my father traveled around in a great blue box."

'_She is way too intelligent for her age,'_ she thought was more with a painful pang. If she was this smart now, this brilliant, then what would come of her? It had always been Amy's great fear that her daughter, her wonderful little girl would accelerate so quickly that she would not get to see the greater parts of life. She didn't understand how Time Lord genealogy work, especially a half Time Lord child's, so it wasn't anything against her to fear that it would have the opposite effect of a normal Time Lord, of _the Doctor._

"Well, if it's any consolation, I am the madman in the blue box so they can no longer find you utterly hopeless," he smiled his infamous grin that was so contagious that Amy found her lips turning up at the corners, the small girl before her smiling to her hearts' content before throwing herself onto the man before her. Amy had always planned out this scene in her head, if it would ever come to be. She thought that at first, Eden would not understand. That she would be afraid of the man that was her father, that was all before Eden was truly old enough to speak. The moment she muttered her first world, Amy knew that Eden would accept anything thrown at her and that it was her right to know everything about the Doctor.

She felt so light in his grasp as he held her close to him, her breath warm on his neck. The tears that welled up in his eyes refused to fall, she wouldn't let them. It had been his fault to begin with. He had let Amy leave, he had disappeared without a trace. He had stood by and watched Eden grow without stepping it. Vacant, that's the only way he could describe himself but now, he wasn't sure he could ever let her go.

"We better go somewhere, I mean, a little more private. Everyone's beginning to look oddly at us," Amy muttered, trying her hardest not to break them apart. Usually, it wouldn't bother her but today, she just wanted to talk to him about everything where prying ears could not listen. She watched as he slowly nodded, getting a better hold on Eden and standing on wobbling legs. Her little legs and arms tightened around him, afraid that he would extricate himself from her hold, but he did just the opposite. He refused to lessen his hold. "We can go back to the TARDIS. I'll leave it parked and we can just talk. I assume you have things at a hotel room anyway?" Slowly she nodded, watching as he gave her a sad smile and started making his way out of the exhibit.

**This one is a bit shorter but that's because I plan on updating extremely soon, based on the number of reviews I receive. Next chapter, I am going to explain why Amy seems to not be aging, to some degree, then it's up to Amy to decide whether to go with the Doctor or return home. **

**Review.**

**-Rae.**


	4. Chapter 4: Today was a fairytale

The blue TARDIS doors were beckoning her towards them as they made their way through the chilled streets of Paris and towards it. As usual, it was easily spotted along the streets that it lined. She used to laugh at how obviously out of place it was, but now, it was as if she had returned to her home. There was no need for her laughter, only her tears.

"Once we have a nice chat, we can head over to your hotel and get your clothing if you'd like, then I drop you off in Leadworth." Her feet ceased their movement as she looked him, his arm extended as he began trying to unlock the TARDIS, the child in his arms preventing him from having fully functional access. _Leadworth_. The word was echoing through her mind. What? Did he think that he was going to have a conversation about how he left and reminisce with her and then leave again? Did he think that if he vanished again it would do nothing to Amy or Eden? Was he that selfish? Her entire time with the Doctor she had loved his martyrdom attitude towards everything that he took part in, it was one of those things that made her strive to become a better person, but for him to think that she was going to watch as he walked out on her after he had returned, he had another thing coming to him. "What do you mean 'drop me off'? You know, we came here to get away from life for a while, not for you to come and take us right back."

He sighed as he turned back around to face her, his eyes looking down to the child his arms before returning to the hazel ones across the way. "That's not what I meant, please, just come inside."

Everything was quickly running through her mind, every thought centered around what returning to the TARDIS would mean. She knew that the moment Eden saw what the blue box held, there would be no turning back. How could she take from her daughter what was so rightfully hers? She couldn't. But the Doctor wouldn't leave her behind, not after all this time. "Fine," she muttered as she moved forward, the Doctor holding back until she crossed the threshold. "One condition though," she said as she turned to look at him, the grey battling confusion and curiosity as he waited for her to speak once more. "I get to show Eden inside."

He smiled as he gently lifted her from his chest, listening to her slight protest before moving towards her mother. He tried not to listen in to their private conversation, mother and daughter lost in whispers as Eden's head rose from Amy's shoulder, but he couldn't help but notice the smile that graced her youthful features.

"You ready?" She muttered as she gently walked forward, Eden's head spinning round to look at the room before her in awe.

Her little eyes leapt from fixture to fixture as she struggled in her mother's hold, she wanted to be free of her grasp, for her to let go so that she could feel everything. She had to touch it in order to believe it all. Her mother had told her time and time again about the wonders of the TARDIS, about how it would amaze her and intrigue her. She had no idea that it would be like this. The walls were like that of nothing she had ever seen before, '_like the coral reef'_ her mother had said when tell her of all the wonderment. "It's beautiful," she muttered as she was placed on the ground, her small feet pattering in the empty room. The center console had finally caught her eye, the great knobs and switches so tempting to her small hands yet she knew that one switch could send them spinning somewhere she did not want to go. '_He thought he knew where he was going yet most of the time we ended up in all these other places. He always leaves the parking brakes on too.'_ "What do you think?" He was leaning down beside her, his head beside hers as she glanced around the room. She couldn't help the smile that continued to grow upon her lips as she turned to look at the man that was her father. "It's like a fairytale."

**Another short one, I know, but I'm trying to get it all sorted out before I really get into writing it.**

**Reviews are loved.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**-Rae.**


End file.
